


We Lived a Dying Dream

by the_technicolor_whiscash



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Christmas, Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Post-episode: s2e1 The Christmas Invasion, Regeneration, lil bit of angst i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-07
Updated: 2017-11-07
Packaged: 2019-01-30 17:29:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12658146
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_technicolor_whiscash/pseuds/the_technicolor_whiscash
Summary: The Doctor has regenerated, leaving Rose alone and confused. She considers her feelings towards him, alongside how he might have changed.





	We Lived a Dying Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Big shoutout to my beta reader, speccygeekgrrl!

Rose sat on the edge of the unconscious Doctor’s bed, her hand over his, rubbing her thumb across his knuckles. She didn’t know why she was doing it. She had no reason to want to. He had just up and changed his face before passing out, and they had thus far been unable to wake him. 

He left her. She should have hated him. But right now, she longed for him. She knew that the old Doctor would have cracked a joke by now, or made a sarcastic comment about his current state. She wanted the old Doctor back, the one she had fallen in love with. 

Yes, to her dismay, she had fallen in love with the Doctor. And sure, he was old, and goofy, and immortal. But he was sweet, and funny, and kind, and cared about her more than almost anyone else in the world. She had no idea what this new Doctor would be like. Would he even want to travel with her? The thought of not being able to travel with the Doctor scared her. Her life with him was just so wild, so energetic, so wonderful that she could barely imagine life without him. 

She did know one thing about this new Doctor, though. He was _hot_. His longish, tousled hair accented a gorgeous and youthful face. If this Doctor was as sweet as the old one, she didn’t know if she would be able to hide her interest in him. 

The Doctor stirred, piquing Rose’s interest. But instead of awakening, he simply shifted in his sleep and sighed deeply. Why couldn’t he just wake up? He was an immortal, time traveling alien from outer space with two hearts. How hard was it to pull himself out of a coma?

“Come on, Doctor.” Rose muttered, patting his hand. “Wake up.”

The Doctor didn’t respond. 

“I miss you, you know? Your sarcastic comments always lightened the mood. What would you say, if you saw yourself now?”

The Doctor sighed in his sleep. 

“You’d probably talk about how you hope you look good in your sleep or something.” She smiled. “My sense of humor doesn’t even come close to yours. And you’d probably agree, if you weren’t unconscious.”

Rose laid her head on his chest, hearing his two hearts quietly beating away. She steadied her breathing, eventually matching with his. 

“I love you, you know.” She whispered, though she knew no one would hear. “Or loved you. I don’t know what this new you is going to be like. You could be a complete ass. I might hate you.” 

She felt tears beginning to well in her eyes. She brought her hand up and clutched his pajama shirt. 

“I’m sorry. I could never hate you. I just want you to come back. Please, come back.” Desperation welled in her voice. “I love you. Come back.”

Suddenly, Rose’s mother appeared in the doorway. Her expression was sad, but understanding. “Rose, darling, do you want something to eat?” 

“No thanks, mum.”

“I think you should eat something. Make you feel better.”

Rose sighed. “Alright. Just give me a minute.”

“Take your time.” Jackie said, before leaving. 

It was once again just Rose and the Doctor. It had been like that on so many of their journeys. But it was different from those times. The Doctor would probably never be the same. For better, or for worse. 

Rose sat up, smoothing out the rumples she had left in his pajamas. She brushed a strand of hair out of his face, pausing once again to examine his new features. Then, without thinking, she leaned over and placed a kiss on his lips. Of course, he didn’t wake up. This wasn’t some sort of Sleeping Beauty scenario, even if he was quite beautiful. No, she would have to wait for the Doctor to wake up on his own, no matter how long that might be. 

She hoped it would be soon. It was almost Christmas. She had wanted him to spend the holiday with her and her family, even though her family only consisted of Jackie, Mickie, and now Jack. But Jack was gone, lost to the ages. And it looked like the Doctor might be too. 

—————

The Sycorax had finally left, and the so-called Christmas invasion was over. The Doctor, naturally, saved the world. Rose discovered that his new regeneration was excited, energetic, and incredibly talkative. Different from the old Doctor, yes, but not necessarily bad. He wore a dapper suit, with a long coat and glasses that Rose was pretty sure he didn’t need. Basically, he was cute. 

Rose and the Doctor stood outside, watching the ash from the destroyed Sycoraxian ship fall to earth like snow. The Doctor held out his hand, and Rose took it, even though she was still a little weirded out by it. They decided that they would continue travelling together. And then, they fell into silence. 

“Doctor.” Rose spoke, after a time. “Do you remember anything, from when you were asleep?”

“Bits and pieces here and there. Nothing major, though. Mostly the smell of Jackie’s cooking.” He said with a cheeky smile. Suddenly, his voice grew serious. “Why? Did something happen?”

Rose closed her eyes, her soul sighing. “No, no. Nothing of importance. I was just wondering.”

“Are you alright? You sound sad.”

“It’s just… you’re so different from how you were before. Even your voice is different. It’s all a bit weird for me.”

“I am sorry about that. But I had no choice. It was either absorb the energy of the Tardis, or let you die. And I couldn’t lose you.” 

Rose paused. One breath, then two. “You know, I do remember what happened. When I had done that whole thing with the Tardis.”

The Doctor looked surprised. “Do you remember…”

“Yes, I remember you kissing me. And I remember it not being a very good kiss on my part, since I was basically a walking atom bomb. I haven’t brought it up yet, because frankly I didn’t know how.”

The Doctor smiled slightly. “Since we’re making confessions, I do remember you kissing me while I was asleep. You didn’t bring that one up either, so I wasn’t going to mention it unless you seemed comfortable with it.”

Rose sighed. “I suppose the cat’s out of the bag, then.”

“I suppose it is.”

“What does that make us?”

“Dating, it seems like. Only if you’re ok with it, of course. I mean, I know I’m a little, well, a lot old, and…”

Rose placed a finger on his lips, shushing him. “Dating it is, then.” 

She glanced over her shoulder at her mum, who was currently screeching with one of her friends about the falling ash. Jackie probably wouldn’t notice if they disappeared. 

Rose lowered her voice. “What’d you say we sneak into the Tardis and see how you kiss for real?”

The Doctor’s eyes widened. “Seriously?”

“Yes, seriously, you big goof.” She tugged him by the hand towards the Tardis, and he obliged. 

“You know, I’ve got a new mouth and all. It might take some getting used to.”

“I would be glad to help you adjust.”

**Author's Note:**

> I... still really love tenrose as a pairing.


End file.
